1. Technical Field
The inventive concept is directed to multiprocessor systems and methods for managing a cache memory thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In a typical computing system, a processor reads data from an external memory and stores the read data in a cache memory. When the processor executes operations using the read data, the processor reads the read data not from the external memory, but from the cache memory. Use of the cache memory allows commands to be executed at higher speed because access between the processor and the external memory has a higher latency than access between the processor and the cache memory.
A multiprocessor-based system include several processors, where each processor includes a cache memory. In recent years, multiprocessor-based systems have been introduced in not only high-performance systems such as servers and personal computers (PCs) but also mobile devices. However, since mobile device typically make use of hardware accelerators to a larger extent than other devices, they may have trouble maintaining cache coherency. Further, inconsistent caches in mobile devices may have a significant effect on system performance.